


Fun, They Would Dub It

by Reeeading



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Graphic designer! Minghao, I hope I didn't s spoil my own story by trying to tag, M/M, Secret Relationship, doctor! Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeeading/pseuds/Reeeading
Summary: Minghao was undoubtedly an arrogant little prick.Good thing?Junhui loved him.





	Fun, They Would Dub It

Junhui ran his fingers over the many documents, rechecking for the second round whether all the documents had been inside the folder or not. His pupils flickered following on the speed his fingers took to sort through the documents.

  
Minghao stood still, watching until Junhui propelled his head up, giving him a bright smile that showed his canines. “Know I can always count on you.” His face’s bright.  
Minghao’s own smile then followed suit breaking. All he did was just taking the folder and drove it to Junhui’s hospital. It wasn’t him who was countable, “It’s just you who are so clumsy, Silly,” he remarked. A cute giggle ended his speech.

  
“That’s why I have you, Haohao.” Junhui winked. He hunched down to Minghao’s height and silenced up Minghao almost in a span faster than a blink from his eyes. A menacing smile made its presence on his face as he held onto the arms of Minghao’s glasses; turning the latter into a blushing mess with their nearly non-existent distance.

Minghao only scorned. With an adorable sneer, he prodded Junhui’s forehead back.

  
The doctor laughingly submitted; his head leaning back ward as his high-pitched laughter boomed. Once done, he hunched back down and helped Minghao pushing his glasses up.

  
_Minghao wasn’t all that impressed._

 

“Well, Mr. Doctor, your smile here is creeping me out _and_ –“ he glared down at Junhui’s naughty hands, “— please keep your hands to yourself, Doctor.” His voice shifted to a low whisper. Junhui groaned at that.

 

***

 

The doctor soon left and Minghao decided it was also his time leaving for home. Pulling his coat tighter, Minghao made sure to take the route passing by the nurses’ station. His composure was quickly regained and his chin was held up high; Minghao strutted in with so much grace flocking behind him.

  
After all; those beautiful nurses were the highlight of his days and the reason he loved visiting Junhui at work. He smirked as he reached their spot.

 

“Oh my god, did you see the way Doctor Wen smiled during his morning round?! Oh mY GOD, HE’S SO SWEET!!!” A nurse squealed and bounced behind the counter; her fingers were clutching so hard on the report it was crumpled. Minghao had to bite his lips so hard to prevent giggles spilling out of him.

“Oh my god, YES!! I can take morning shift everyday just to see his smile! I envy whoever will be his wife!” Another nurse chimed in. the enthusiasm in her voice was worth noted.

 

 _That word_ was what Minghao had been waiting.

 

“ _She_ sure is someone enviable,” he mused. A smirk played by the edge of his lips as he watched the nurses gasped at his sudden interjection. They looked so cute colorless.

“Mr. Xu!” all of them yelped and frantically went back to attend whatever they were supposed to do.

Minghao watched in amusement on how quick they were flying to their spots. Humming midway at the way he acknowledged how they were basically running their hands and eyes over documents and reports to fool him.

It sent pride rolling over him. He waved all of them, “Calm down, Guys. I’m not some supervisors or higher ups.” He leant onto the counter.

  
A nurse piped up while blushing a little. “Well, if you say so, Mr. Xu.” She let go her act. The other nurses followed her putting down their documents, eyes on Minghao. “Mmm, are you here for Doctor Wen again? We can call him for you,” she offered, hands already reaching for the phone.

  
Minghao quickly shook his hands. “Oh no; no need. I’ve just come back from meeting him. I’m just here because I heard you guys gushing over my childhood friend. _Again_."

Gasps greeted his ears again. The nurses turned wild again, squirming as if they were just getting caught doing some criminals. Minghao, who was already used to this commotion, oddly still enjoyed every seconds of their rampage. Next thing he knew, his laughter had got the best of him; he burst out laughing.

  
“No need to be so embarrassed. I myself know how much of an eye candy my friend can be.” He wiped the tear forming at the edge of his eyes. “His tall figure, slender hips, big eyes,chi –“

 

“You’re also handsome, Mr. Xu!” A small nurse from the back butted in. The statement caught him off guard and somehow setting an awkward silence under the station’s ceiling.

 

Minghao hadn’t wanted to have the conversation ended. _The fun had just begun for crying out loud!_ So, he forced his mouth to spit out just anything. “…Thank you, I suppose?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Go back to the main conversation. Why do y’all think his _wife_ is enviable?”

 

“Ah, Mr. Xu~!” A nurse playfully scolded. “Why do you always prompt this kind of conversations?” She hid behind the reports she was holding. Two other nurses squealed and followed her hiding their faces.

Minghao was loving the progression of this talk! “Why not? I love hearing about them and haven’t y’all usually been so comfortable around me?” He nudged on their façade; cracking it a little to build himself a path in. “Come on, share me your thought; why does _she_ so enviable?” He kept on pressing.

 

A nurse finally spoke up, “He’s so gentle!” She shrieked, ending her words with such a high note. Her hands made a grabby gesture which the nurse beside her quickly complied. Now both were squealing like fangirls. “The way he smiles at patients and treats them with so much respect; be them kids or adults. He must be a gentleman!” Called Minghao delusional, but there were hearts in their eyes.

Nonetheless, he nodded, “I can confirm to y’all he is.”

 

“Let’s say, I know for sure what my childhood friend will do whenever his _wife_ have a bad day. He’ll without doubt go out of his way cheering up his _wife_. He’ll pamper  _her_ with kisses and cuddle _her_ , giving _her_ presents and company _her_ watching movies that had been watched hundreds time just to muffle the loud moans and groans of a hot make up se –“

 

A scream.

 

Minghao got even more worked up to stretch their conversation. “Yeah, he’s just that gentleman. Another reason?”

 

“He’s bright and always walks around like a pack of sunshine; kids love him!” Another squeals. _Oh my god, they’re bad for Minghao’s heart_. Somewhere from the farthest corner, he could hear chants stating Junhui as husbands’ material. He would say; it wasn’t wrong.

 

“His smile indeed can light up a room but I swear Junhui’s jokes are so bad.” He could never forget that one time Junhui smiled his way out from the awkwardness caused by his joke in a dinner they shared with their seniors. “Kids do love him, though. He plays really well with them to a point where he can sometime becomes kid himself after spending times with them.”

Minghao’s memory immediately took him to that one night when his sister entrusted her daughter for them to take care the whole day she went on a date. Junhui had pampered his niece so much it surprised Minghao when he saw their dining table was covered completely by different cakes. The responsible man just laughed it off as he glared at him; saying they would take full responsibility and finished them all. Which, they did.

And expectedly, Junhui had his episode of sugar rush that night. Minghao could only shake his head as he dealt with his hyper-activeness; contemplating who the real kid was between Junhui and his niece. Might or might not, he had somehow decided Junhui as the one.

 

“He’s so fit for a full-time doctor! His broad shoulders… Oh my god, they must be so good to be leant on. There’s so much sense of security he always emits!”

 

“Well, I’ve no comment on that. He does have really nice shoulders,” Minghao approved. “His _wife_ can always cry on his shoulders. But, if I should say which part makes his shoulders the best, I’d say his broad shoulders make him so huggable. Trust me when I say this; what makes his _wife_ feels the luckiest isn’t that he lets _her_ cries on his shoulders. It’s more on the fact that he can always envelope his _wife_ completely when he’s back hugging or spooning her whenever nightmares come.” Minghao smiled.

The nurses cooed at his words.

Minghao was no longer sure if he had been making things up or just enjoying their talk a little too much, but he thought he caught their knees wobbled. It somehow elated him. He’s growing more and more invested in the dialogue.

 

“Ah~ his wife truly will be the luckiest; always waking up and saying good night to that gorgeous face.”

 

“ _She_ is. Especially, if there are extra services in the picture.”

 

“EXTRA SERVICES?!”

 

Minghao hummed. “Something like carrying _her_ to bed after giving _her_ warm shower or tons of random make up kisses when he comes home late from unexpected calls. There are also rare days when he’ll wake up first and just watches _her_ sleep, tracing and running his fingers through _her_ face as if it’s a piece of art. Oh! He’ll also set up _her_ favorite scented candle whenever he does those.”

 

Another squeal and now; an additional jump.

 

Minghao only laughed at their enthusiasm. Slowly, getting his satisfaction fed; like flowers finally got rained on. The pride he was basked in swelled his heart; like a hungry stomach finally got food satisfying it. Minghao was refueled with new energy. He himself could even tell how much his face must have had brightened by the moment.

 

“Anything else you envied?”

 

“SO MANY MORE!”

 

“Okay, save them for next time. I’ve gotta go home,” Minghao announced; turning on his heels like the cool guy he was. Disappointed whines blared through the station, twirling up Minghao’s lips into a smirk.  
He continued on walking, back facing them as he waved. The ring around his finger glimmered under the hospital’s bright lamp. The nurses were still loud and noisy.

 

And just like that, his ring still went unnoticed. _Just like always_.

 

***

 

Minghao was working on his design. The clock had struck nine and Minghao’s eyes couldn’t stop flickering from his computer back to the front door. It should have been time when Junhui would come striding in from the door. His glasses kept on slipping from the slope that was his nose.

  
When the sound of pass code being entered echoed through their condo, Minghao forgot all his work; hurriedly scurried across their condo in a snap and stopped just an arm length behind the door. His heels pounded against the cold tiles, jerking him away from the force of gravity, his arms spread out as they fleetly hooked around Junhui’s neck.  
Completely like an overjoyed kitten greeting his master, Minghao’s limb stretched as he tackled the other man. His legs draped around Junhui’s waist. The latter caught him with a huff and whatever he was holding fell onto the floor; Minghao could care less as he peppered kisses all over Junhui’s face.

  
Junhui just succumbed to his attack, pushing his things inside with his feet and kicked the door close. He strode inside with Minghao glued to his front; pretty much like koala until he laid him down on their couch.

  
Minghao’s smile flourished right at that moment. His eyes squinted into crescents as his dimples showed up.

  
Junhui had to practically swallow the lump building in his throat or he’d straightaway devour the man beneath him. Minghao was looking especially enticing like snack tonight that he had to personally take it upon himself to pull Minghao’s glasses off. He kissed the man madly once he’d rid off the hindrance.

  
Minghao responded with just as much force; just like the way Junhui liked him to. They pulled away once Junhui had taken over all the minty flavors from Minghao’s mouth; probably from the candy he loved to munch while doing his work.

  
Junhui ran his thumb over Minghao’s lips, “What’ve made you so happy today, hmm, Babe?” His pupils were glinted with naught, long bangs dangling and framing his forehead from above him. He looked dashingly beautiful. “Share it to your **_husband_** , will you?”

  
At the word, Minghao’s giggle bloomed. The sound twinkled in Junhui’s ears and lifted whatever was crushing down his muscles and joints. The lankier man pushed him up and effectively set them sitting side by side, Minghao’s legs sprawled on his lap while his arms locked around his neck. His gaze lingered on his as if he was just now taking in whatever was lurking deep within them.

  
Junhui wasn’t bothered for the slightest; staring at the depth and adoring them himself, again and again relearning the new definition of stargazing as he dove inside those dark orbs Minghao possessed, drunk in the beauty of the constellation it held.

  
They sealed their distance once again with a quick kiss before Minghao climbed closer and seized his lap completely, leaning his body onto his chest. Junhui played his hair.  
“I talked with the nurses again, today,” Minghao started. His fingers ringed around the end of Junhui’s white coat; the latter having no chance to put it off just yet. “They fangirled over you again.” He breathed. “ You should hear them yourself someday, you’d enjoy it.”

  
Junhui pinched his nose. “Look at you and your arrogant ass.”

  
Minghao puckered his lips at the mockery, “What’s the use of having a swoon-worthy husband if you don’t go around hearing people’s praise on him? The fun won’t just come by itself.” He defended, sounding a little offended as his arms worked themselves in front of his chest. Junhui just let out a chuckle. “Yah, are you looking down on me?”

  
“Nah, you just amused me with the way your brain work again, Haohao.” Junhui patted his cheeks lovingly, “First, you don’t want to disclose our marriage to people; giving them chances to drool over me and go out their way chasing my love. Second, you go around listening to people fangirling over me and boasting about the way I love. Like – I don’t know, but shouldn’t you be jealous? Another husband, if they ever were on your position, would be terrified of having their husband snatched by other. You know; ‘ _you should put leash on your dog or other will take it in thinking it is stray_ ’?”

  
Minghao walked into the kitchen and got Junhui water. He sat on the counter as he watched Junhui’s Adam’s apple bopped with every gulp of water he downed. Once done, he pulled Junhui by his tie then worked on taking it down. “Well, where’s the fun in there?” His eyes didn’t have to be on Junhui to know his husband was looking at him in a new amusement.

  
“You can put it this way; you have a really cool car and you have two options – hide them in your garage so no one would lay an eye on it or drive around with it and bask under people’s envy eyes. Which one will you choose? Of course the latter! Why else would you buy it in the first place if not for showing it off? After all, they can only drool on it but not own it. Don’t you think that fact alone make you so superior?” He had started on unbuttoning Junhui’s shirt.

  
Junhui took some time to ponder. He hummed, “Fair enough.”

  
“See? And for the second one, I just love seeing other fangirled over you. It reminds me again how big of a catch you are. The feeling just doubled over when I hear it from others mouths, you know? It also gives a sense of pride to be reminded again how I’ve always known something more and ahead of the other. To conclude; it’s just so fun knowing I’m the lucky one.” He pulled Junhui’s clothes off.

  
The latter’s lips twirled dangerously into a menacing smirk. Both his hands pinned on Minghao’s either sides; locking him in between. “My Haohao indeed have a unique way of thinking.” A dangerous glint adorned his eyes which Minghao could only describe as hunger and pure lust.

  
He cupped Junhui’s small face with his palms and gave it a teasing pat. “Go shower and change into your sweater. I’ll prepare some wine.”

  
“And if I don’t want to?”

“You have to want to because I love you the most when you’re in your sweaters.” He squished Junhui’s cheeks.

“And why is that?” _Gosh, Junhui was too close._ The latter was licking his lips. Nothing but a hungry wolf could represent his current scandal-worthy expression.

But, just like seesaw needing two kids with the same weight to function, Minghao knew better than to submit. He pulled at his husband’s pants lobes, earning a gasp from the latter as their hips crashed. He tiptoed and brushed his lips against the latter’s ear; teasingly whispering with airiness to his words.

 

_“Because no one knows how soft you are in them or how good you are on bed whenever you’re in them as much as I do.”_

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Those words got his husband. _Just like always_.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys! It's my first time posting here and also my first time writing for this fandom. I hope I didn't disappoint (/へ＼*)
> 
> Please leave me some comments to let me know what do y'all think about this fic, I'll be more than happy to hear your thoughts! Also, don't shy away to let me know which other pairing I can write for y'all, a prompt could also work! I'll be glad to hear anything from y'all! <33
> 
> Constructive advices are very welcome! Anyway, thank you for reading~ Hope you have a great reading o(^▽^)o
> 
> Love y'all <33


End file.
